


Andromeda: A Prayer For the Loves We'll Never Know

by CRScully



Category: Original Work
Genre: Andromeda Galaxy, Doomed, Future, Loneliness, Longing, Multi, Other, Poetry, Romance, Spoken Word, Unrequited Love, hopeful, lonely, sorrowful, space, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRScully/pseuds/CRScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s chilling to imagine that the person who is most perfect for you in the world is actually worlds away. Or maybe it would be comforting if you have no one else. Any way you think of it, when you both think of each other, are you connected in that moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andromeda: A Prayer For the Loves We'll Never Know

Andromeda Galaxy; The farthest I can see.

Couldn’t there be someone looking back at me?

I peer out my window, I look into space

And imagine I’ll never glance upon your sweet face.

But that doesn’t matter, I feel you right here.

I sit at that window, I feel that vast space

And imagine the brightness on my true love’s face.

Not a human form--two eyes and a nose--but still the body of the man I would have chose

Had you been born with me in this far off galaxy.

 

I yearn for the comfort my soul mate can bring.

I yearn for the company of that alien thing.

My long lost lover,

Light years away.

But still we awake on the very same day

And pretend we are just strangers.

But we both know better than that.

Here on my world

They say you’re not real

And I can only imagine how they would feel

If they knew of our secret love.

 

My planet is so tiny,

Like a spec of dust

It could at any moment be violently thrust

Across the cosmos by our dying star

And it would not even blink.

It does not know who we are.

But then perhaps we would finally meet,

Our planets would collide

And I would know my star-crossed lover for the very first time.

Your all-knowing smile,

The light of your eye(s).

But this too is only a dream.

 

In your solar system do they say the same thing?

Do they know we exist? Have they given us a name?

I feel so alone

On my small rock of blue

With all of these people.

Are you alone too?

Could that be the reason you search me out in the sky?

You feel that great distance and can’t comprehend why

The vastness of space is so dark and so cold.

Do you sometimes imagine what it will be like to be old

And never know the one you were meant to love? To hold?

 

My secret admirer. My poor little guy

All tucked away in the darkest depths of the sky.

The farthest I can see using only my eyes.

And I look to you for guidance every part of the night.

But you knew that already.

Time destroys the man who dares venture ‘cross this untamed land.

Rips him to shreds.

And so my heart knows we can never be

Across many ages, that violent, black sea,

And I only hope that you, too, are looking back at me,

Wondering,

Or else I am truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> The galactic events described are actually set to happen about four billion years from now; the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies will collide and we'll finally have an excuse to go meet the neighbors.


End file.
